


A King's Duty

by hyunchanee_exo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Baekhyun in Lingerie, Blowjobs, Breast Fucking, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Feminine Names for Intimate Parts, Fingering, Homosexuality, I beg you please do not read if uncomfortable, Lots of liquids, M/M, Male Lactation, Overstimulation, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Squirting, male breeding, male impregnation, slutshaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 16:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunchanee_exo/pseuds/hyunchanee_exo
Summary: Baekhyun misses his husband, King Chanyeol, and he's starting to think that the worst might have happened.And as a capable husband, King Chanyeol comes in just in time for his heat.





	A King's Duty

**Author's Note:**

> The characters in the fanfic do not embody or represent the real people in any aspect. Only the names are the only thing that has any remote resemblance to them. View this as a work of fiction with the idols as some sort of actors that keep their own name in the work itself. 
> 
> This fanfic is not for everyone, especially for those who are not comfortable with ABO, Mpreg and every single thing on the tags. Do not come to the comments and complain about all this to me, especially when I have everything explicitly described on the tags. It's all on you.
> 
> I apologize for the typos and grammatical errors that you may encounter. I am the only one who worked on this so please excuse it.
> 
> Please enjoy!

“Baekhyun, I’m home.”

The omega tenses when the door opens and in comes King Chanyeol, handsome as always with his silver hair, almond eyes and an air of regality hovering around him. Baekhyun hurriedly pulls the silken white robes over his shoulders again and hastily ties the knot to secure it before he turns around to greet his husband, throwing an insecure glance at himself through the mirror in the process.

“Welcome back, Your Highness,” Baekhyun meekly greets, still tense yet his veins were buzzing with electricity as he fits himself into the awaiting arms of the king, snuggling against his warmth for a moment before he quickly leans away, stepping back with his head bowed in respect and hands clasped together. In all honesty, contrary to what he is showing, Baekhyun wanted to squeal and show his affections to his husband who has been away for two whole months, but that is not something he is able to do today.

He's too apprehensive and unsure.

“Why are you so cold?”

Baekhyun flinches at the question, biting his lip at the absence of knowing what to say. The king’s tone is light yet there was a hint of prodding and a bit of melancholy that he didn’t know how to handle.

King Chanyeol sighs as he takes it upon himself to move forward and initiate a proper interaction with his husband. Arms stretching out, he holds Baekhyun by the arms, soothing him with his thumbs through the silken fabric that has the omega evidently relax.

“Baekhyun, kiss me.”

A delicate touch of red crosses the omega’s face, a view that has Chanyeol smiling softly when he finally looks up to meet his eyes. Baekhyun gazes up at him uncertainly, _insecurely_ , as he anxiously closes in on the king. He places his quivering hands on Chanyeol’s chest, tiptoeing as he then presses a light yet lingering kiss over the king’s lips, a contact like that of the touch between two rose petals.

“I knew I shouldn’t have left you here,” Chanyeol mumbles sullenly as Baekhyun leans away. “Now you’re acting nervous around me again.”

Baekhyun shakes his head erratically, panicking as guilt surges through him.

“It’s n-not your fault, Your Highne-“

“ _Chanyeol_ , my beloved,” the king says, pressing his forehead against Baekhyun’s as he weaves his hands through his. “Call me Chanyeol. I am your husband, I do not appreciate the formality. I feel such a failure knowing that you have estranged me for not being able to be here.”

“You’re the king…” Baekhyun whispers. “You have issues you need to deal with. I am nothing but someone who serves as a purpose to keep you company when you are in need of a safe space during hard times.”

“That is true, but you are not merely that,” Chanyeol leans away and this time, his eyes are soft. Baekhyun holds his breath, because those kind of eyes, eyes that are a strict shade of bronze yet melt into a puddle of tender gold when he looks at him is what he is familiar with.

“You are my happiness, my lifeline, my everything. Remember that, Baekhyun.”

The omega nods, feeling his heart come to an eased pause as he finally relaxes to Chanyeol’s presence.

As nothing but a peasant before he was chosen to become the king’s husband, Baekhyun has always been uncertain of his relationship with Chanyeol. At the start, he only saw their bond as something for formality. Male omegas are prized people who deserve nothing but comfort and luxury which is why he was deliberately chosen to be married off to the capable and strong ruler of the kingdom as the only living omega across the land. Despite of his value, Baekhyun viewed himself lowly because of his poor and low-class roots. He thought someone like him will never deserve the heart of the king even if they are wed, which is why Chanyeol had a hard time trying to loosen him up and prove how he truly had fallen in love with him.

Of course, Chanyeol succeeded. They both lived a happy married life, but that only lasted for a year into their marriage because after those twelve months, Chanyeol had to travel to the other side of the country and handle the conflict there. He spent two months there, too long. At that time, Baekhyun’s insecurities came and haunted him day and night, getting the best of him more than what was healthy. He feared how Chanyeol will push him aside after finding someone more beautiful and better in every way than him. Baekhyun would do what’s best, but he didn’t want it to hurt, which is why he felt that he had to distance himself a bit until he got reassurance.

But that didn’t matter now.

Chanyeol brings Baekhyun’s hand interlocked in his against his lips and sweetly kisses the back of it. “What were you doing before I came?”

Baekhyun flushes in embarrassment as he avoids Chanyeol’s gaze. He shrinks into himself, losing the courage again.

“Do not,” the king immediately warns him, sensing how Baekhyun is slowly withdrawing himself again. “I want you to tell me.”

“I-It’s nothing important, my king… I was just being silly…” Baekhyun gulps nervously, stumbling uncertainly over his words. “It is nothing you need to worry about-“

Chanyeol hums, unimpressed as he suddenly pulls Baekhyun against his body forcefully. The omega lets out a startled yelp as he feels himself slam against Chanyeol’s hard chest.

“I want to know why you were looking at yourself in the mirror.”

The dominance in his voice effectively makes Baekhyun submit. He bites his lip, tensing before he breathes out and says, “I was just… just wondering if I’m still good enough for you… I’m afraid that you might have… might have found someone better than me…”

A sob bubbles out of Baekhyun, and this makes Chanyeol’s eyes blow wide in surprise. Even Baekhyun himself is surprised by the sudden tears that come and well up from his eyes.

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol carefully calls to him, releasing his pheromones to soothe and comfort his omega.

“I’m sorry, Alpha,” Baekhyun frantically wipes away his tears. “I’m sorry for being weak, I’m very sorry for being this shameful… t-this won’t happen again... I swear…”

“My beloved Omega, my beloved husband,” Chanyeol coos as he embraces Baekhyun, squeezing him affectionately in his arms as he kisses his forehead. “In my eyes, no one is as beautiful as you. You fill up my mind, our souls are intertwined and my heart is all yours… I cannot imagine anyone else in your place.”

Baekhyun sniffs, burying his face into the king’s chest.

“Everything that I am is yours too, Alpha.”

Chanyeol brings his big hands up and cradles Baekhyun’s face in them. Across his usually stern and sharp handsome face is a smile that is reserved for no one but Baekhyun alone, a smile only he had the right to see. The omega marvels at how gorgeous the king looks before he closes his eyes to the feel of Chanyeol’s lips against his.

It’s slow and heated, languid as their soft and plump lips mold against each other in the most perfect way possible. Baekhyun fists the front of Chanyeol’s robes in his hands, stabilizing himself at the surge of satisfaction in his veins as the king works his mouth well against his.

“I missed this,” Chanyeol murmurs in an open-mouthed kiss. His eyes are dark as he licks at Baekhyun’s lips and bites at his bottom lip with a sensuality that stirs something so naturally familiar within the omega. When he releases his bottom lip, it alluringly pouts out a bit, and Chanyeol grins.

“How about you, Baekhyun?”

“I miss your lips on me,” Baekhyun murmurs airily, out of breath.

Chanyeol hums as he brings his finger up and trails the tip over Baekhyun’s exposed collarbone, causing a chill to run through his body.

And he feels it.

Between his legs, he feels it.

“Only my lips?” Chanyeol husks against his ear.

“You, everything about you,” Baekhyun breathes, gulping as he tightens his hold on Chanyeol’s robes and presses his thighs together. It’s hot, everything is starting to get hot. “I missed your everything. I missed you.”

The king lets out a low, feral sound deep in his chest as he dips forward and sticks his nose in the graceful curve of Baekhyun’s neck and shoulders. He lets out a little whimper, sucking in a sharp intake of breath as Chanyeol licks at his neck where one of his sensitive spots are found, then he proceeds to create marks of violent pretty red and blue that has Baekhyun quivering over the sensations that they stimulate.

“You smell exquisite as usual, but it’s also different every time, like a distinct shade on the spectrum,” Chanyeol whispers, lips lightly trailing over his skin. “Do you want to know what you smell like right now?”

Baekhyun gulps, squeezing his soaked thighs together.

“You smell ready for sex, Omega.”

Chanyeol reaches down to untie his black robes, letting them cascade down to the floor. Baekhyun bites his lip, eyes feasting on the bare body of his husband. Muscular and toned, light skin marred with battle scars, every limb long and sturdy. Even with the absence of stimulation, Chanyeol’s huge, veiny member is already red and hard, leaking with precum.

But Baekhyun is in no position to feel smug at how the king is weak to him because just like Chanyeol, he’s also as hard as a rock with his natural slick dripping down between his thighs, seeping past the fabric of his undergarments. They’re so attracted to each other that being in the mere presence of the other alone could drive them like this, especially right after a two-month drought.

The next moment, Baekhyun finds himself seated on Chanyeol’s lap while he sat on the bed. He whimpers helplessly when he feels Chanyeol thrusting up against his ass, their wetness mixing in together for the lower part of Baekhyun robes had been hiked up for ease of movement and convenient skin exposure.

“I want to strip you,” Chanyeol says. It’s not exactly a plead for permission, but Baekhyun nods as affirmation. He takes Chanyeol’s hand, placing it over the delicate curve of his chest, slowly guiding it down over the gentle swell of his breasts.

“Do as you like, Alpha,” Baekhyun purrs, a sound that burrows into Chanyeol’s mind and makes him want to combust.

With careful hands, Chanyeol unties the robes and pushes them back. Contrasting prettily against his tan skin is a white lacy brassiere that protected his little breasts yet at the same time, made them look so plump and pretty. Down below, his lower regions are covered with matching lacy undergarments, a garter belt resting over his full hips, connected to lacy stockings that gently cover and flatter his slender legs up to his thick thighs.

“Fuck, why do you get insecure when you have a body like this?” Chanyeol grunts as he cups Baekhyun’s clothed chest, squeezing them for his gratification, causing the omega to moan out. He takes his time, pressing them together until they form an erotic little cleavage. Baekhyun could only close his eyes, feeling himself get even more wet as he lets him play with him like this.

Suddenly, Chanyeol gets an idea. He quickly maneuvers Baekhyun on to the bed, letting the beautiful omega sprawl over the sheets. He kneels over Baekhyun’s abdomen, hand slowly stimulating his large cock while he lowers his hips down. The omega stares up at the king with hooded eyes, expectant of his next move.

“I’ll fuck your pretty little tits like this, they will look lovely embracing me so delicately,” Chanyeol says as he hooks a finger on the middle part of the brassiere, pulling it up to allow his cock between the folds of Baekhyun’s breasts.

The omega whines at the hot and heavy feeling of his alpha’s cock on his chest. He looks up with a helpless yet lewd glint in his brown eyes, staring back at Chanyeol, silently demanding him to move.

Bringing his dainty hands up, Baekhyun kneads his breasts and squeezes them together. As the flesh of his breasts come in contact, Chanyeol thrusts his cock in, back and forth. He starts it out slow, easing Baekhyun to the friction. As moments pass, Chanyeol pushes further until the bulbous tip reaches Baekhyun’s lips. The omega willingly opens his mouth to occupy his tip, sucking at the wet end with his tongue teasing into the slit.

“Feels so fucking good,” Chanyeol says, grinning smugly as he continues his ministrations.

Meanwhile, Baekhyun’s getting sticky and dirty by the time. Chanyeol is leaking so much precum that he doesn’t get to fully suck them in every time his tip meets with his mouth. The liquid only smears over his pouty, red lips, now glinting white as some drips down his chin and collects on his chest. If Baekhyun wasn’t rendered speechless by the intensity of everything, he would be whining at Chanyeol for nothing but _more, more, more._

Feeling a  weird sense of pity, Chanyeol just thrusts himself in further until Baekhyun had to open his mouth wide to accommodate half of Chanyeol’s tip. He almost screams with joy, tears streaming down his cheeks as he moans in complete satisfaction. It’s so hot, he absolutely loves the feel of Chanyeol’s cock getting into his mouth. He sucks on it as best as he could with the little seconds that he is allowed to, letting the precum trickle down his throat and not letting any of the king’s precum go to waste. He absolutely loves the taste of it, salty and just so erotic it intensifies the heat.

“I’m going to cum, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol moans as he leans back, pumping himself fast.

“No!” Baekhyun sobs, sitting up, chasing after Chanyeol who had pulled away. “More, let me taste you more, please Alpha-“

Chanyeol’s speechless at Baekhyun’s show of neediness. His husband has always been reserved and quiet, elegant in every way. Even in lovemaking, he has always chosen to be quiet and submissive. But despite his surprise, Chanyeol stays still, allowing Baekhyun to have his tip in his mouth while he wraps his hands around parts of his shaft that couldn’t fit.

“Oh, look at you,” Chanyeol sighs, hands runnning through Baekhyun’s blond hair. The omega’s cheeks are puffed, mouth filled with so much cock. Baekhyun makes little whiny noises, desperately pushing Chanyeol to the edge by bobbing his head as he takes the inches that he could into his tiny mouth, suckling harshly with tender care and so much affection, too much affection that was slowly breaking Chanyeol’s wits down like a chipping brick wall.

And not long later, the alpha moans heavily, his hips bucking and stuttering with small bursts of thrusts that has Baekhyun gagging, his saliva dripping everywhere as he lets out slutty little noises that does nothing but work Chanyeol up until he finally bursts into thick strings of cum. He makes Baekhyun take everything, pumping everything into his willing mouth but there’s just too much that some falls down his chin in dirty cascading streams despite his efforts in trying not to waste any bit of it.

“So fucking beautiful,” Chanyeol sighs appreciatively as he lies next to the omega, collecting his form into his arms as he proceeds to lather him up with warm, wet hard kisses all over his neck, hand reaching over to fondle with his clothed breasts.

“Alpha…” Baekhyun whispers, eyes closed as he moves restlessly against his body. “P-Please… Have mercy… P-Please…”

Chanyeol stops, gazing questioningly at the omega. He knew his husband wanted something but he only keeps pleading, not really telling him anything sensible. He’s so ruined by being such a cumslut that comprehension is stars away from him at the moment.

“What do you want, my love?” Chanyeol answers, licking at his lobe. “Tell me, I want to fulfill it for you.”

Much to his surprise, Chanyeol did not need to coax any further than that because it seems that Baekhyun has lost himself to his instincts as his body transforms into that of his most primal self.

“Alpha…” Baekhyun turns to his side and spreads his legs like a willing brothel whore. Chanyeol gets the full view of Baekhyun’s thighs, glinting with the mess that his natural slick has made as they adorned his smooth skin. His dainty hand slips into his panties and he whimpers as they move downward to touch himself.

“I’m so wet, I’m so wet for you…” Baekhyun murmurs, airy and hot as his eyes flicker up at Chanyeol with a cloud of innocence that did nothing but stir him up, his beast wanting to prey on him. “Alpha, I-I need you so bad… Please f-fuck me… _ahh_ …” Baekhyun takes a sharp intake of breath as he inserts a finger into his slippery hole, body shivering as he bites his lip. “I want you to fill me up… my womb is ready to hold you… P-Please fuck me until I could bear your pups…”

Baekhyun is so pitiful yet so stunning in every way that Chanyeol sees it. He is overflowing with guilt, but those are unwarranted. Baekhyun does not deserve the guilt that he is feeling, he deserves to be ruined and wrecked until he couldn’t function without Chanyeol jammed up inside him like a fucking corkscrew.

And that actually might be the case.

There is no other way to explain Baekhyun’s strangely libidinous behavior.

“You’re in heat,” Chanyeol realizes, breaking out into a smile filled with blatant connotations of sadistic delight. You cannot blame him – an alpha with an omega in heat is obliged to serve him with everything that he has, the perfect alibi to get Chanyeol up in Baekhyun and just be able to screw him over as much and as hard as he wants without Baekhyun getting tired, his heat dictating his body to allow as much worship into his little peachy asshole until he can have his womb satisfied with volumes of cum that it longed for, something that he has been dreaming of for so long.

And besides, Baekhyun isn’t alone in this. The heat is getting to Chanyeol too, affecting his psyche and his instincts, stimulating a painful, hard rut to match with the sudden arrival of the omega’s heat. In contrast with Baekhyun’s need to plead for pups, Chanyeol feels the need to grant Baekhyun’s wish and grace him with as much cum as he needed in order to carry pups.

“This won’t be easy,” Chanyeol growls, almost animalistic, as he pounces over Baekhyun who squeals in surprise as the king suddenly rolls him over and roughly manhandles him into all-fours. He harshly pulls at Baekhyun’s hips, making sure his ass is high up in the air while his upper body is flat on the bed, trying to stabilize himself as he prepared for what’s to come for him.

“I hope you don’t mind,” Chanyeol chuckles as he slowly peels the panties off. He licks his lips as the delicious pair of asscheeks gets into view, smooth and soft underneath his touch, round and plump for his taking. He unclips the part of the garter belt attached to the stockings then pulls the panties off from his legs and tosses it away, unneeded.

“This is incredible,” Chanyeol moans as he gently kneads Baekhyun’s ass, massaging them in his large hands in circular motions. They’re so soft and beautiful, very erotic when you see them connected to a pair of supple and toned thighs. In this position, the flesh of Baekhyun's thighs spill over the hem of the stockings, serving his husband such an enthralling sight.

“ _Ahhhhh!”_

Baekhyun nearly couldn’t recognize his own voice at how high that went when he feels Chanyeol’s thumb into his very wet puckering hole while he bites at one asscheek and sucks at the spot until it’s a vibrant shade of red. The omega tenses as he feels Chanyeol palm at his sack, soothing them up with his calloused hands that create rough stimulation against his sensitive skin. His fingers then climb up and the first finger finds home into the tight heat, slowly taking its time inching into the wetness.

“Yes, yes, yes…” Baekhyun murmurs eagerly, deliberately moving his ass back in order to have the finger fully rest in him, enjoying the feel of his walls getting massaged by the rough folds of the callousness. He only stops when he flinches and screams at the feeling of the fingertip touching against his prostrate, sending an intense wave of pleasure into him that quickly flits away.

“You’re so warm and tight, this is wonderful…” Chanyeol lowly says, pumping his finger in and out, listening to the soft sound of the wetness squelching, watching how more and more of the slick seems to drip out of Baekhyun every time his finger finds its way out. Past his cock, Baekhyun could see through the gap of his legs a forming pool of wetness on the bedsheets from the slick that thickly roll down his thighs, messing with the stockings. It’s embarrassing to be this pliant and so needy, but all those inhibitions were blurred by the intensity of those exact same things.

Baekhyun gasps when he feels a wet and hot muscle glide down his thigh, licking down at the glistening slick sticking to the skin. He stops and suddenly, Chanyeol bites into the spot as he simultaneously pushes another finger into Baekhyun.

“So sweet and so fucking eager…” Chanyeol chuckles as he licks his lips. This time, he straightens up on his knees and stares down at Baekhyun, who was sobbing at the intensity of the thick, heavy atmosphere surrounding them. He sobs even louder, whinier, when Chanyeol delivers a full, hard thrust with his fingers, starting a chronicle of harsh thrusts that aims not to only please but to play him to the top of ecstasy.

Baekhyun’s a total hot mess, moaning so loud because he didn’t see any use in trying to suppress the sexual sounds leaping past his lips. Besides, it wouldn’t save him from the terror of complete sexual gratification that the king would be granting him with.

Chanyeol fingers so well, so good. He doesn’t leave any spot untouched, giving every single spot on Baekhyun’s velvety walls with the loving they deserve. The obscene sounds of his asspussy sloshing with his creamy slick is so loud that Chanyeol must be fingering him too hard, fingering him with all of his might.

“You’re dripping, fuck,” Chanyeol smiles devilishly as he pistons  faster, deeper, harder, all in one expert go that has Baekhyun keening helplessly, a victim of his relentless body games. "Don’t just moan, humor me and tell me why you’re leaking like a goddamn fountain right now.”

Baekhyun cries. Chanyeol is just too cruel to be demanding him of such things. It’s already too hard to even breathe, how much more to talk? The way Chanyeol is hammering his fingers into him isn’t allowing him much freedom to control his body. He’s tense, his mouth is locked into a seemingly never-ending delivery of pleasured, broken screams, making speech an impossible thing to accomplish.

But Baekhyun has to try. It’s already embarrassing enough to be this weak in the mercy of his heat, so he needs to show his alpha that he isn’t at all this pathetic.

“It’s b-been s-so long since…” Baekhyun gulps, fighting a whine from leaping past his lips because of the hard thrust that he is assaulted with. “…s-since you’ve h-had me, Alpha… Everything has accumulated a-and it’s only r-right now that I-I am able to let i-it all out-"

“Wrong.”

Baekhyun screams when Chanyeol grips his hip hard as he hammers his fingers deep into his prostate, using the strength of the whole of his arm to the point of strain, his veins protruding at the effort that he is giving.

“You’re so wet because it’s been so long since the last time you've got me playing with your insides, and listen - you missed it a lot,” Chanyeol laughs, stabbing Baekhyun with the truth that he wasn’t able to see at first but now that he had said it, it’s clear as day.  

“You’re going to finally have me in you once again and you need to be as prepared as you can be.”

Baekhyun sobs, shrinking into himself as Chanyeol’s fingers just go impossibly faster than ever in a god-like pace.

“Tell me I’m wrong, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol challenges him. “Tell me that’s not the case at all.”

“Y-You’re not wrong, Alpha,” Baekhyun whimpers.

“What?” Chanyeol stabs into the hole so hard, the wetness splashes all over. “I can’t hear you.”

“Alpha, I’m so wet because I’m a slut who wants to have you up in me!” Baekhyun cries, sobbing as his tears stream down his face. "I'm a whore for your fingers, for your cock, for you."

Chanyeol smirks in satisfaction. It’s an ego trip for him whenever Baekhyun’s up in the clouds, obedient to whatever he wants him to say and do. Being so submissive and good to him, Chanyeol could do nothing but reward him by just fastening the relentless hammering of his fingers into his hole. At every thrust, Baekhyun is jolting, sobbing hard as he just takes it. His hole is so pink and puffy from his assault, gaping and just so ready for what will come after this. Every thrust brings more slick out of him, pooling out and dripping, splashing around obscenely, shameless. It gets on everywhere – not just on Baekhyun’s thighs, but also all over Chanyeol. His slick has found their way to his face, his chest, his arms, his legs, even on his cock, mixing in with the precum dripping from his end.

With two powerful strokes, Chanyeol finally succeeds and pushes Baekhyun to the edge. The omega screams, writhing on the bed as he cums at both ends. He squirts so much slick while he cums thick ribbons of semen, a sight that Chanyeol makes sure to properly stare at and imprint into his mind. He watches his facial expression turn even lewder – blond hair wet with sweat as it spreads over the pillow, brown eyes droopy with lust, lips wide open with the hints of his moans, cheeks flushed from the sexual rush in his body, saliva staining his chin and tears wetting his cheeks while his thighs quiver open in pleasure, spreading them out as he lets go of the tension in his system.

When Baekhyun calms down, Chanyeol sighs appreciatively as he drapes his form over his back. He soothes the omega’s back with his hands, travelling them up and down before he slips his hands into the cups of his brassiere and feels up Baekhyun’s pretty little breasts.

“You’re so good to me,” Chanyeol whispers in his ear, kissing his temple.

“Anything for you, my king,” Baekhyun murmurs weakly. “I’ll do absolutely anything to satiate and satisfy you…”

“Will you, really?” Chanyeol challenges him.

“Yes.”

“Are you sure?”

“Very.”

“If that’s the case,” Chanyeol aligns his cock against the crevice of Baekhyun’s ass. “Bear my children, let me knot you.”

“P-Please do…” Baekhyun gasps at the teasing feel of his heavy member. “I-I’m ready for real this time…”

Even in heat, Baekhyun has always been conscious of what he wanted. Disregarding his instincts to bear pups, Baekhyun has always been hesitant, unsure if he was ready. And of course, as much as Chanyeol wanted to, he had to respect what Baekhyun wished.

But right now, both of them knew they were ready more than anything.

“You want this so badly, don’t you?” Chanyeol whispers in his ear as he sneakily takes his cock, holding its base as he guides it into Baekhyun’s gaping hole. The omega closes his eyes, whimpering as he feels the tip touching his wetness, lightly acquainting to his eager hole.

“Answer me, Baekhyun.”

“I do, I want this badly, Alpha. I’ve been waiting for so long. Breed me,” Baekhyun breathes, whimpering as he feels the first kiss of his cock into his hot cunt. He feels himself get even wetter, like a virgin who just got his first taste of cock (and he’s been there, done that).

“Take my tip, just like that,” Chanyeol moans as he guided himself into the awaiting hole. Baekhyun wiggles his hips, panting as he accepts the intrusion through his muscles. “Aren’t you just nice? You welcome me so warmly, thank you Baekhyun- _ah hell yes_ , fucking tight.”

Baekhyun quivers as Chanyeol starts to thrust his hips, fucking his tip in and out of his heat. It’s just the tip inside him yet Baekhyun feels it taking a toll on him already. He’s so huge that the tip alone can make his asspussy drip this much, even creating loud squelching sounds of his slick splashing around like a never-ending stream.

“You’re only getting wetter and wetter, god this is crazy,” Chanyeol laughs in disbelief upon feeling Baekhyun’s slick wetting his nether regions. “I’m just the tip in yet you’re this needy already. You’ve never been like this before, Baekhyun. Will you be able to hold yourself together if I get the whole of myself in you?”

Baekhyun bites his lip, starting to feel embarrassed. His body just wants to prove to Chanyeol how right he actually is by making him leak even more, turned on by the dirty things that he’s been whispering to him with his deep, raspy voice. He’s so turned on and with part of Chanyeol’s dick up in him, it’s so hard not to leak so much.

“Your hole is so hungry for me,” Chanyeol groans near Baekhyun’s ear as he starts thrusting slowly, pushing his cock into Baekhyun inch by inch. The familiar burn of the penetration causes Baekhyun to pant as his asshole opens up to the shaft intruding into him. He tightly shuts his eyes, moaning wantonly as he arches his back and holds himself.

Minutes pass, and Baekhyun is still slowly getting wrecked by the feel of the massive cock inside him that still didn’t feel like it’s anywhere near to the base. He can feel his tip making a bump on his stomach as it settled up nice and cozy inside his womb.

“Almost there baby,” Chanyeol breathes airily, moaning in delight as his cock finally has only a bit left before it gets totally swallowed into Baekhyun’s ass.

“That’s right, just a bit more,” Chanyeol groans, closing his eyes as he bites his lip. “Swallow me whole… Baekhyun, this is heaven. You're fucking heavenly... My beautiful husband is too good for me.”

“This is too much!” Baekhyun wails, crying as he drools so much on to the sheets, his mouth wide open in a permanent expression of pleasure. His eyes roll back – and it’s probably stuck there because he’s suddenly blind as all he can see is white.

“Fuck, you squirted from getting penetrated alone?” Chanyeol breathes, staring down at the slick flooding down Baekhyun’s thighs. “That’s so dirty, baby. What do we do with you, hmm?”

The omega blushes, only realizing that he had actually came.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry- _ahhh…_ ” Baekhyun quivers, falling to the mattress as the orgasm overwhelms him. “Feels too good… You’re just too big for me, Alpha… I didn’t mean to… You grew so big, I d-don’t know…”

“I understand, you’re just unbelievably horny,” Chanyeol laughs good-naturedly as he thrusts downward, making Baekhyun jolt and cry out. He’s all up in him, his cock grazing every one of his love spots with the tip pressing on to his prostate. He whines and pants, his eyesight weakening as he bites the pillow to stop himself from screaming. Chanyeol feels heavy settled inside him, his cock feels heavy against the bed - everything is just too heavy between his legs.

And slowly, Chanyeol draws back. Baekhyun throws his head back, grunting as he feels his walls being drawn back by his cock, having its veins and folds molding against it. His ass is hesitant letting him go, but Chanyeol manages to pull himself completely out.

“You’re gaping so much, this is so cute,” Chanyeol snickers, thumbing at the hole. “Just wants something stuffed up into you…” Baekhyun wiggles his hips and whines at the touch against his rim, acquiescent for more cock to fill him up.

He just needs it all up in him, going in and out, pushing him as it grows bigger until he’s being knotted…

“ _Ahhhh_ _fuck!_ ” Baekhyun cries out, back arching as Chanyeol thrusts into him with harsh accuracy deep right up into his prostrate. Chanyeol holds his waist and starts fucking him into the bed, abusing the most sensitive spot of his body and rutting in and out of the delicious ass with slick splashing, creating lewd noises.

“ _Ahhh… Shit…_ Fuck, I’ll make you pregnant…” Chanyeol hisses under his breath. “I’ll cram into you, make sure you’re filled…”

“Fuck me Chanyeol…. _Ahhhh…_ ” Baekhyun moans helplessly, shuddering as he gets too caught up into the delectable feeling of being filled up over and over again. The cock plummeting in and out of him feels so good, but it’s only good because of how Chanyeol does it.  Fucking is an art when it’s with Chanyeol – he does it with a technique so professional and each stroke brings him closer towards the formation of a masterpiece.

And in this case, it’s Baekhyun all wrecked and void of sanity.

“You’re so wet, it’s so hot… I can’t stress it enough. You’re just so delectable around me… You warm me up so well baby, I just want to keep on fucking you like this to oblivion.” Chanyeol licks his lip as he sucks at his husband’s neck. He then bites into his shoulder before nibbling his way down his spine, all the while his hands run around caressing him.

“You feel really good my love…” he moans, burying his face into Baekhyun’s shoulder. “This heat is so addicting, I’ll fuck you out well because it’s what you deserve.”

“Chanyeol…” Baekhyun keeps on calling his name in between helpless sobs as he slumps his chest into the bed and lets his body move mindlessly back against each of the merciless, powerful thrusts. He screams, his voice becoming scratchy and hoarse by the minute, but he barely notices. The pleasure is too overwhelming, it’s seeping right into his bones and setting him ablaze.

“Please keep on fucking me… Please do it thoroughly, I-I’m desperate. I need you all up inside me. Wreck me as much as you want, Your Highness.”

Meanwhile, the king has gone crazy. He’s still restraining himself as he fucks into his omega from behind with tremendous power in each thrust. It’s only when Baekhyun lets out a particularly bitchy whine, sensually low and wanton, that’s got him pushed to his limits that he gives into the harsh and painful rut fighting to take control of his movements.

 _“Ahhhh! Fuck!”_ Baekhyun yells out helplessly when Chanyeol falls to the bed, pulling him against his chest as he hikes his legs up and goes berserk into his hole, pushing in and out with thrusts that has Baekhyun’s moans shaking as they escape his poor, petite body. The king's fingertips dig into the flesh of his thighs painfully, but that was the least of Baekhyun's worries.

“ _Fuck…_ take that…” Chanyeol growls in his ear as he keeps on thrusting into him with punishing strokes that are slowly roughly challenging his sanity. “Feels so good… Baekhyun…” he moans wantonly as he showers his husband with kisses.

“More, more, more…” Baekhyun whimpers, his body tensing as Chanyeol tightens his embrace around him, lifts his legs up higher and heightens the intensity of his thrusts even more. Baekhyun cries out, toes curling as he flails his feet at the amount of pleasure that he is currently drowning in. The mixture of Chanyeol’s precum and Baekhyun’s slick keeps on trickling down on to the bed, making everything feel even more filthy as they literally just splash around everywhere. The king’s hands move, slipping into his brassiere to cup his swollen little breasts.

And he feels it.

“You’re so ready for my pups, Omega,” Chanyeol whispers in his ear as he lifts a hand up, fingers glistening with white, sweet liquid – Baekhyun’s milk.

He’s so ready for children that he is lactating already.

“Make me pregnant, please,” Baekhyun whimpers, hand shooting up to hold onto Chanyeol’s hand cupping his breast underneath the brassiere. “I’ll have all the pups that you want… Just fill me up, make me swell, Chanyeol…” One of his hands move to settle on his belly, where Chanyeol’s tip makes a little bump every time he goes in to his womb. “Cum in me, cum in here…”

“I’ll cum so much until you’re dripping,” Chanyeol whispers hotly into his ear. “I’ll fill up this little hole until you’re drowning in my cum.”

“Harder, do it harder, ruin me,” Baekhyun pants, wildly scratching at Chanyeol’s biceps. He bucks his hips back, meeting with each hard thrust. “I feel like cumming, Alpha- _ah!_ ” He screams loudly when his husband suddenly reaches for his cock and pumps it fast in just the right way, pushing him further to release.

“Cum, fucking cum Baekhyun,” Chanyeol rasps against his ear. “Let it all out, let the tension escape. The night is long and I don’t have any plans on stopping fucking you like this any time soon, so ease yourself out of the tension. You’ll feel more of it.”

 _“Fuck… ahhh…”_ Baekhyun moans shakily, breathing heavily as Chanyeol pistons in him so hard as he jacks him off as well. “I’m going to cum… I’m going to cum so fucking hard… Ch-Chan… Chanyeol!”

Baekhyun cries out brokenly as he cums from both ends, writhing as he squirts out volleys of white liquid from his cum and even more wet slick from his hole. Chanyeol holds him against his body even tighter, latching his lips to his throat and lathering him with violent love bites, not stopping his relentless thrusts.

“T-Too much…” Baekhyun sobs, still high off his orgasm, each of Chanyeol’s thrusts sending pleasure so intense up his sensitive insides that he just jolts and cries.

Chanyeol bites his lips at the pretty sight of Baekhyun looking silly and suddenly, he manhandles Baekhyun to a different position.

 _“Ahhhhh n-no!”_ Baekhyun wails out helplessly, wrapping his arms around his stomach as Chanyeol has him sit on his cock. It reaches so deep into him thanks to this whore named gravity, pushing Chanyeol deeper into him to the point that he can barely even breathe.

“Here, let’s do it properly,” Chanyeol says, his big hand soothing down his chest before gripping Baekhyun’s hip and suddenly starts thrusting upward.

“T-Too much! S-Slow- _ahhhh!”_ Baekhyun cries, tears streaming down his face as he feels the cock rub every spot within him, leaving nothing not stimulated.

“I’m all up in you, there’s no way you can’t get bred with this,” Chanyeol pants, followed by a deep grunt. “Do you feel me up in your womb, my love? I’m screwing you well, aren’t I? Like this, you will definitely get pregnant.”

“I love it, Chanyeol…” Baekhyun sobs, shoulders trembling as he props his hands on his chest. “It feels too good I feel like dying… _ahhhhh…_ ”

Baekhyun’s mind is so fucked up, he can’t think properly anymore. He’s a puppet to the pleasure, finding himself bounce up and down over the cock, feeling everything up at each thrust that he does his best to meet halfway. He looks so immensely pretty, so slutty on Chanyeol's lap.

What a sight.

“Look at your pretty tits,” Chanyeol coos, reaching up to squeeze his breasts. “Let me see them, honey.”

Baekhyun sobs as Chanyeol pulls his brassiere down, revealing his pair of small but plump breasts, tits perky, all swollen and leaking with milk. They bounce and move alluringly at every thrust given to him, looking so mouthwatering to the alpha.

“I hope you don’t mind…” Chanyeol murmurs with a devilish smile as he sits up, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun’s waist as he then leans forward and reaches around to unclasp his brassiere and throw it away, letting the two mounds enticingly jiggle as they droop down with gravity, still looking so delectable and plump. He then latches his lips around one glistening nipple, sucking at the perky bud. The sweetness of his milk and the softness of flesh melts into his tongue, giving Chanyeol such a strong sense of arousal that he ruts harsher up into Baekhyun’s womb.

 _“Ahhhh!”_ Baekhyun cries out, throwing his head back as he brings his knees up and shake, body writhing as more of his slick squirts out of his hole to lubricate their lovemaking better, to make every move more efficient. He reaches out, gripping Chanyeol’s shoulders and moves sensually against every move of his hips upward, his breasts bouncing ever so slightly. He looks so fucking sexy, all jiggly with his perky tits and that juicy ass while clad in just this skimpy lingerie.

He really is just asking to be fucked out of his wits.

“Does it feel good, huh?” Chanyeol whispers in between rough kisses on Baekhyun’s lips, kisses that stray away over his jaw, his neck, down to his chest then back up to his lips. “Does my cock feel good fucking you in and out, caressing your tight wet little cunt with every stroke?”

“Feels so good, so _so_ good, Alpha,” Baekhyun pants, tongue lolling out and moaning as Chanyeol ravages his tits again, sucking and biting on them, marking his flesh with violent red bruises.

“Your tip is right in me, kissing my womb and drooling me with precum,” Baekhyun sobs airily. “Your cock is so big and so good, you’re going to flood me with so much cum… Do your best and fill me up, Chanyeol…”

“You’re so exquisite, I want to just fuck you forever and just have this tight little pussy hug my cock all the time,” Chanyeol grunts, followed by a little laugh. “I’m so horny right now, I probably already got you pregnant before even filling you up.”

Baekhyun throws his head back and moans, cupping his breasts with his hands and squeezes them, milk trickling out of the tips of his nipples.

“Fuck me harder,” he whines. “Cum in me.”

“If you want it then fuck yourself on me,” Chanyeol says, lying down on his back as he splays his hands over Baekhyun’s thighs. He thrusts up once, urging Baekhyun’s pace, who obediently does as he is told. He leans forward, hands on Chanyeol’s abdomen, his breasts pressed up together in a cute little cleavage as he starts bouncing on his cock, swinging his hips back and forth as he lets out pretty little moans.

“Just like that… my good Omega…” Chanyeol whispers, hands straying away to knead at his ass. “Fuck my cock like that…”

“Alpha, does my ass feel good?” Baekhyun whispers sluttily as he lowers his body, breasts squishing against Chanyeol’s abdomen as his tongue lols out to lick up at his chest. He lifts his ass up slightly, hole clenching halfway around Chanyeol’s cock as he then rolls his hips around. Baekhyun clenches hard around him, causing the king’s eyes to roll back in pleasure.

“Do my insides feel warm around you, eating you full and sucking you dry?” he murmurs lowly, lips latching onto Chanyeol’s nipples as he keeps on rolling his hips while he rubs his tits over his alpha’s abdomen, staining his marble skin with his milk.

“Yes you are baby, fuck,” Chanyeol groans, gripping Baekhyun’s hips as he thrusts harshly up. “Your sweet little ass is just everything. Exquisite.”

Baekhyun ruts rapidly, hips swaying back and forth before he quivers and suddenly straightens up, whipping his head back as he yells in pleasure. Chanyeol reaches up, cupping Baekhyun’s cheek with a hand. His thumb slides past Baekhyun’s lips, who holds onto his wrist and sucks at the phalange, saliva dripping from the corner of his lips as he moans out needily and hastens his movements. Chanyeol moves his hand down, caressing his chest and touching the trail of milk down his abdomen. He fingers his nipples, kneading his breasts for another moment before bringing them up to his mouth, sweetness clouding his senses as well.

“Mine,” Chanyeol murmurs as he soothes his hand over Baekhyun’s chest down to his stomach. “Mine to fuck…” he pushes upward, causing Baekhyun to quiver as he feels him get deeper into his womb. “Mine to wreck…” Baekhyun screams when Chanyeol grips his waist and starts plummeting into him all the while helping his heat glide up and down around his cock.

“And mine to love.”

Baekhyun’s moans turn terse when he feels Chanyeol’s knot start to grow in size. He stills, quivering as he glances at his husband, uncertain and slightly nervous.

“Chanyeol… Alpha…” Baekhyun whimpers.

“It’s okay, my beloved,” Chanyeol coos. Reaching forward, he pulls Baekhyun down and embraces him tightly. As he caresses his hair, he tightens his grip around his waist and slams into him with bone-shattering strength, making sure his cock is right out of his hole before penetrating him again. Baekhyun starts sobbing when he feels Chanyeol starting to put more effort into his thrusts because he’s growing bigger by the second, making it hard for him to wrench himself out of Baekhyun’s heat.

A shrill cry leaps out of Baekhyun’s mouth when one particular thrust feels more painful than the others, causing him to fall on Chanyeol’s chest and curl up there with pained sobs racking through his body.

“I’m sorry, my love, I’m sorry,” Chanyeol whispers, voice strained as he stops his assault. “Shall I stop? I cannot bear having you in pain-“

“I-I can handle it…” Baekhyun whispers, looking up to him with a tearstained face. “Just stay in me, do it slowly and knot me. I will manage.”

Chanyeol does as he is told. He holds Baekhyun tightly, face buried into the crook of his neck as he thrusts into him with small but powerful bursts that keeps on stimulating his cock and the insides of Baekhyun’s womb. But suddenly feeling the need to see him properly, Chanyeol slides out and suddenly positions his husband below him, letting him wither helplessly on the bed as he spreads his legs.

“No, I need your cock in me,” Baekhyun sobs, reaching down to spread his asscheeks, revealing his terribly wet, puckering hole all wrecked and pink because of his husband. “Please come in, fuck me again. Look at my slutty hole, it’s stretched out and yummy all for you, Alpha. I’m hungry, please.”

“I can see, it’s so greedy,” Chanyeol moans as he dives down and licks a fat stripe over the crevice, doing this numerous times before it settles over his hole. Baekhyun whimpers, jaw dropping to release a pleasured moan.

“So delicious,” Chanyeol grunts, smacking his lips and licking the sweetness from them. “You taste so good against my tongue. Omega, I’m gonna eat you whole.”

Baekhyun chokes, panting with his tongue out as Chanyeol slides his tongue in and starts slurping at the wetness, eagerly letting the liquid delicacy cascade messily down his throat. He mouths at the hole as he licks like a little thirsty kitten, and it’s cute.

“Alpha, quench your thirst,” Baekhyun coos, caressing his husbands messy silver hair. “I’ve got so much slick for you, come up here for your milk too.”

“Fuck…” Chanyeol groans as he squeezes the two cheeks before him then he sucks harshly at the hole, causing Baekhyun to gasp and grab for his silver hair then move his hips, fucking himself on his tongue.

“I’m sorry, Alpha, I can’t help it,” Baekhyun whimpers as he starts fucking himself on Chanyeol’s tongue, his face buried deep into his ass. The alpha keeps on moaning in delight, hands coming down to slap the supple asscheeks in front of him.

“Delicious, what a feast,” Chanyeol moans as he leans back, grunting loudly as he licks his glistening lips and harshly slaps Baekhyun’s ass, who squirms needily and spreads his legs even more. “Let me see you fuck yourself on my face again, baby.”

“Yes, please…” Baekhyun mumbles, tears streaming down his face as Chanyeol takes another plunge.

Baekhyun’s a waterfall. Chanyeol drinks to his heart’s content, yet he still has so much slick to offer him. The king drinks messily, so much of the liquid pours down to the bed despite being particular about drinking all of it down. It’s hard when Baekhyun’s having such a good time riding his face, fucking himself over his tongue.

And before he could even scream a warning, Baekhyun explodes again. He’s just silent, mouth wide open as he writhes, cumming all over Chanyeol’s face.

“Fuck yes,” Chanyeol hisses, slurping all the liquid.

“Chanyeol, your cock! Get it in me!” Baekhyun demands as he arches his back, whimpering as the orgasm makes him jolt with utterly good sensations. He grabs his knees and spreads himself out for his husband. He’s delirious, driven insane.

The fucking is addicting, the heat is the catalyst.  

“Desperate?” Chanyeol whispers as he crawls over and licks at his tits. Baekhyun shudders, crossing his arms under the swells of flesh and intentionally making them puff higher, looking absolutely appetizing.

“Let your husband get a taste of you more first,” Chanyeol says as he swoops down and suckles on his tits, drawing forth nutritious milk that he indulges in. He brings a hand up and kneads his tits, with Baekhyun tenderly caressing his hair as he moans.

“It’s all pink and puffy now,” Chanyeol muses as he starts kissing all over Baekhyun’s chest. “Pretty, so pretty…”

As he plants lovebites over his skin, Baekhyun lets out a strained, happy yell when Chanyeol thrusts into him again.

“Let me hug your cock tight,” Baekhyun purrs, clencing intentionally around him.

“Ah, feels like home,” Chanyeol teases, kissing Baekhyun on the lips before he leans backs on his knees, holding the omega's thighs high enough for the spectacle of their most private parts getting intimate to easily be seen by the both of them. He slides completely out again, watching how his cock gets heavily drenched with slick.

“Watch closely while I impregnate you, Omega.”

Baekhyun giggles, nodding eagerly as he looks down. His face immediately screws up in pleasure as he watches Chanyeol push his big cock inch by inch into his greedy hole.

“So big so big…” Baekhyun moans heavily, eyes unfocused and hooded. “I want more, give me more.”

“This cock is made to pleasure you, to make love with you, to give you all the pups that you want,” Chanyeol whispers. “It’s made to serve no one but you.”

“Put it to use and fuck me properly, then,” Baekhyun complains childishly.

“So demanding,” Chanyeol laughs, kissing a spot on Baekhyun’s leg before bringing his hips in a rough back and forth motion.

“Holy shit, are you seeing this Baekhyun? Fucking lewd,” Chanyeol grunts amusedly as he watches his slick covered cock slide in and out of the heat that keeps on dripping so much. He takes his whole shaft out, watching the liquid spill out before he plunges in again, doing it over and over. Baekhyun whimpers, hands gripping on his breasts as he sucks on an index finger, eyes ironically innocent yet lustful as he stares up at him. It’s so obscene, how Chanyeol's cock makes filthy little sounds as he plunges it in and out while Baekhyun’s hole keeps fluttering, wanting more and more of all that cock stuffed inside.

“Knot me, please knot me,” Baekhyun breathes as he spreads his legs even further, giving Chanyeol all access to his most intimate parts. He reaches out, holding onto Chanyeol’s biceps as he suddenly started moving his hips on him.

“Please, please, please…” Baekhyun whimpers. “Knot me… knot me…”

Chanyeol smiles affectionately, kissing Baekhyun and pushing him down against the bed to take control again. The omega easily melts in the kiss, heated and languid as Chanyeol thrusts into him with slow movements.

“I love you,” Chanyeol whispers. “I will never desire anyone but you, and you better remember that."

“I-I love you too,” Baekhyun sobs, and this time, it’s not from the pleasure.

It’s from Chanyeol’s love.

Once again, Baekhyun can feel Chanyeol knotting him. His thrusts become more limited as the base of his cock enlargens until he had no choice but to stop. It continues to grow, plugging Baekhyun’s hole and stretching it out.

“Hurts… Hurts…” Baekhyun whimpers, squirming in discomfort. “Alpha, it hurts…”

“I’m sorry, baby,” Chanyeol apologizes, nuzzling his nose against his husband’s cheek as he presses him down to keep him from moving around and possibly hurting himself more than he already is.

“But it hurts so bad,” Baekhyun cries, the burn of the stretch too much. “I-I can’t, please stop it–”

Chanyeol weaves his fingers through Baekhyun’s, holding his hand as he places comforting kisses around his face. “That will hurt you, you know that. And besides, we want a kid, right? We want a little prince to love and cherish, to fill our days with cute smiles and giddy laughs. He will preoccupy and keep you company while I’m away, and he will join you in greeting me back home after a long day. Just think about that and bear it, my love.”

Baekhyun bites his lip and hugs his husband tightly, lips latching on to each other as they busy themselves with a lazy liplock, tongues engaging in an intimate dance.

Several minutes later, Chanyeol starts to groan, nearing his climax. He kisses Baekhyun hard, moaning heavily until he bursts thick volumes of rich, healthy cum, spilling deep into Baekhyun’s womb with more of it making its way out and to the bed. This triggers Baekhyun’s climax as well, cumming harshly once more against their chests and all over Chanyeol’s cock, joining in on with the cum stuffed all up inside him.

“My King,” Baekhyun smiles prettily, eyes disappearing into beautiful crescents as he caresses his belly. “Thank you.”

Chanyeol hums in contentment, riding off their orgasm in slow thrusts as he kisses his precious husband while pumping his semi-erect cock in his hand.

But it doesn’t end there.

The heat is relentless, it aims to make sure that the omega is properly filled and bred with child and matched with a rut, it’s ruthless.

One night together isn’t enough.

It means a whole sex marathon for the royal couple for a whole week until Baekhyun's heat is over, finding it impossible to stay away from each other, always craving to be connected.

And Baekhyun enjoys the attention from his Alpha, the King, his husband. He loves how he takes care of him and how particular he is about his wants – specifically being fucked silly, filled with cum while Chanyeol loves him with every inch of his being.

It’s just lovely.

**Author's Note:**

> The lingerie in the fic looks like this 
> 
> http://s3.weddbook.com/t4/2/3/1/2316891/luscious-lingerie.jpg


End file.
